


The Well In the Woods

by SweeetDreamz



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Creepypasta, Creepypasta imagines, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Imagines, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeetDreamz/pseuds/SweeetDreamz
Summary: A young girl finds an abandoned well in the woods. She makes it her hideaway for when she wants to get away from her family. There's something strange going on in the woods.What happens when the reader meets a certain 'guardian of the woods' or so Jeff would like you to believe.
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer/Original Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Original Female Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader
Kudos: 20





	The Well In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Little Lamb who made thee  
> Dost thou know who made thee  
> Gave thee life & bid thee feed.  
> By the stream & o'er the mead;  
> Gave thee clothing of delight,  
> Softest clothing wooly bright;  
> Gave thee such a tender voice,  
> Making all the vales rejoice!  
> Little Lamb who made thee  
> Dost thou know who made thee 
> 
> Little Lamb I'll tell thee,  
> Little Lamb I'll tell thee!  
> He is called by thy name,  
> For he calls himself a Lamb:  
> He is meek & he is mild,  
> He became a little child:  
> I a child & thou a lamb,  
> We are called by his name.  
> Little Lamb God bless thee.  
> Little Lamb God bless thee.
> 
> -William Blake

The leaves crunched under the girl’s feet as she stumbled through the vast forest. Her tears immediately evaporated from the blistering heat before having the chance to roll down her plumped cheeks. The girl continued to push her way past the trees, and deeper into the woods. She was unknowingly tempting fate, the possibility of getting lost now tenfold. The reaching branches nipped at her skin and clothes leaving tears along her white cotton, summer dress. She was too flustered to care. Her mind was filled with thoughts of escape. All she knew was that she couldn’t stand being at home anymore.

Her heated tears left her gaze hazy, and her tainted thoughts left her mind distracted. Before she had a chance to comprehend what had happened, it was too late. Her delicate features had met the ground with the help of a rogue tree root. She yelped out in pain as she pushed herself onto her ass in a seated position. She held her bloody knees tenderly as she attempted to clear away the fresh mud from her wounds. She sat there sobbing and pitying herself for what felt like hours. Her body was weakened from the fall and all of the excessive crying. She wanted nothing more than to rest her eyes.

The girl looked around her surroundings and noticed an abandoned stone well nearly a few feet from where she sat. She thought to herself that she much preferred to sit on some stone than on the muddied ground. The girl weakly forced herself onto her feet as a brash hiss escaped her rosy lips, and began to brush herself off. Her white, cotton dress was tattered and now stained with a mix of brown and red. She was growing out of the dress anyways, and wasn’t all too bothered about her clothing’s current state. She found that the summer dress no longer went down mid calf as it did a few summers ago, and in fact was now just barely touching her knees. She also found that her breasts were much larger than they were back then, and now the dress felt as though it were compressing her lungs. The dirtied girl limped over to the stone well, and sat her ass on the edge. Her knees felt relief now that the pressure had dissipated.

The girl fluttered her eyes shut and breathed in the cool summer breeze that made its way through the trees. She silently wished that the well still contained water, but it had clearly dried up many years ago due to the lack of maintenance. She would have liked to clean herself off. Her dirtied appearance made her skin crawl. The young girl suddenly reached up and began brushing her fingers through her long brown hair, dislodging a branch or two in the process. She thought back to the events of the morning, before she rushed out of her home crying. _“Gods, I hate them.”_ She spat out hatefully.

 _“Hate’s a strong word for a pretty girl.”_ A dark and ominous voice whispered into the girl’s ears. She gasped and lurched forwards, slightly stumbling on her feet before turning around to face the well.

_Nobody was there._

The girl wrapped the palm of her hand around the back of her neck, feeling the prick of the small hairs standing upright. She made her way closer to the aged stone well, and peered over the edge. She thought for a moment before uttering a childlike _‘hello’_ as if expecting a response. Realizing how silly she was being, she began to chuckle to herself.

 _“Don’t be ridiculous. I am the only one here.”_ She sighed to herself, almost disappointed in her frazzled state.

 _“You are not alone, dollface.”_ The same dark and ominous voice answered back. The girl froze.

 _“W-Who are you? Where are you,”_ she demanded. Her eyes darted between the trees, but she saw no one. Was she just imagining it? The voice chuckled as if hearing her thoughts.

_“You need not be afraid, doll. I am the guardian of these woods, and am bound to this well.”_

_“You’re trapped in the well?”_ The girl asked as she moved to take a seat on the stone well once more.

 _“Yes, and have been for many years.”_ The man’s voice sighed.

 _“You must be lonely here,”_ she asked pitying him.

 _“Oh, yes it is quite lonely here. I don’t get many beautiful visitors such as yourself,”_ the voice chuckled in a twisted manner that was unbeknown to the girl. The young girl’s face flushed at the man’s remark. The mysterious man chuckled again at her reaction. _“Why does such a pretty girl have such sorrowful eyes,”_ the voice continued to question. The girl quickly wiped her tear stained cheeks and tried to smooth out her hair to appear more put together.

 _“I was just thinking,”_ she said quickly. She could hear the sound of the man clicking his tongue echo throughout the well and reverberate off of the trees. _“I was thinking about something my step brother said to me this morning,”_ she sighed. Seeming satisfied by her answer, the clicking stopped.

 _“What was said?”_ The man sounded curious. The girl thought for a moment, but figured she might as well tell him. It’s not like her parents cared to listen.

 _“He said I was a hag with a boyish figure, and that no boy would ever find me appealing.”_ She bit her lip as she repeated her step brother’s exact words.

 _“Unforgiveable,”_ the voice grumbled. _“Only a fool wouldn’t recognize your beauty.”_ He hissed. The girl turned her face away from the well, her pale cheeks tinted pinkish.

 _“You think I’m beautiful?”_ She asked sheepishly.

 _“Absolutely,”_ the voice purred into her ear sending shivers down her spine. _“I want nothing more than to touch you,”_ the voice whispered haughtily. The girl’s eyes widened slightly. She wasn’t sure how to react. No man has ever paid her any mind before. Her stomach was twisted into knots and her heart felt as though it was about to burst.

 _“You may not be able to touch me,”_ the girl whispered shyly as she twisted her hair between her fingers. _“But, you can see me, right?”_ The man of the well chuckled, knowing fully well what she was getting at.

 _“Yes, my dear. My eyes are on you.”_ The girl nodded, before standing back up her back facing the well. The girl reached for the zipper at the back of her dress, and began to undo it slowly. The voice hissed in content, or maybe that was the cool, summer breeze. The girl couldn’t be sure. The tattered, cotton dress dropped to the girl’s feet almost noiselessly. The voice began to hum. _“Turn to face me,”_ he whispered to her. The girl did as told, and turned to face the well.

 _“Like this,”_ she asked quietly. Her pale skin was plump and flawless. Her hips were wide, and her waist was thin. The man wanted nothing more than to grab her from behind and make her his, but he had to be patient.

 _“Yes, love. Absolutely stunning.”_ The girl held a hand to her cheek, trying to hide her flustered appearance. The man continued to eye the girl up and down. Her breasts were perfectly round and perky; the pink shade of her nipples was hypnotizing. The urge to touch her was overpowering. _“Why don’t you do a quick spin for me, dollface.”_ She giggled lightly at the nickname, and did not hesitate to comply. _“That’s it,”_ he purred. _“Just like that.”_

She had been so distracted that she didn’t realize that it had already started to get dark. If she didn’t leave soon, she’d be wondering the forest by the light of the moon. _“It’s getting late,”_ she said out loud. _“I didn’t realize we’ve been talking so long,”_ she giggled. The voice chuckled.

 _“Yes, it has gotten quite late. You should head home before it gets dark. I wouldn’t want such a beautiful girl to get lost in the woods.”_ She smiled at that.

 _“Can I see you tomorrow,”_ she asked suddenly. He had to admit that he wasn’t expecting her question, but he was pleased all the same.

 _“Of course you can, dollface.”_ The girl smiled and quickly pulled on her almost forgotten dress. Before she turned to leave, she asked him a question.

 _“May I please ask your name? I’d like to know what to call you.”_ The voice thought for a moment, but quickly thought it wouldn’t hurt to comply.

_“Jeffrey. Jeffrey Woods.”_

~~~

The girl had gone to visit Jeffrey quite a few times this past month. Even though she was freshly 18, he still treated her like a young lady and not a child. He listened to her complain about her family, and he consistently complimented her. He made her feel beautiful, and she rather enjoyed his company. The past visit they had, Jeffrey told her that the next time she visited he wanted to touch her. She thought that was a weird request, because she was under the assumption that he was a spirit trapped in the stone well. How could he touch her? Being as naive as she was, she agreed to it. Jeffrey had been happy when she agreed no questions asked. She didn’t know why, but she felt as though she couldn’t disagree with him. The last thing in the world she wanted was for Jeffrey to be upset with her.

The girl made her way through the forest, past the reaching trees being careful not to catch her light blue summer dress. Her dark brown hair was set in loose curls that cascaded down her back. She secretly hoped Jeffrey would like her new dress and hairstyle. She felt giddy over the idea of trying to impress a boy. Such childish behaviour she thought, but she couldn’t help it. The girl tip toed over the tree roots, and finally made her way back to the old stone well. She peered over the edge of the well and called out in a sing-song voice: _“Jeffrey.”_

No Answer.

 _“Jeffrey,”_ she called again. _“I’ve come to visit.”_ No response. She puffed out her bottom lip in disappointment. He couldn’t leave the well, could he? As she waited bent over the well, lost in her thoughts, she didn’t happen to notice the tall, dark shadowy figure approaching her from behind. Just as she was about to call out again, suddenly two thin, but strong arms snaked their way around her waist and pulled her backwards. She let out a strangled yelp, and weakly fell into the strangers embrace.

Just as she was struggling to get free, a dark and ominous voice whispered in her ear.

 _“Feisty and beautiful.”_ She gapped for a moment before coming to the realization.

 _“Jeffrey?”_ She questioned almost unbelievably.

 _“Nice to see you again, dollface.”_ Jeffrey chuckled mischievously. She sighed, then relaxed in his grip.

 _“You scared the hell out of me,”_ she whined. _“How did you get out of the well?”_ She asked trying to turn in his grip to face him. He immediately tightened his grip around her waist, keeping her in place.

_“Long story, doll. Maybe another time.”_

_“Jeffrey, what’s wrong? Why can’t I see you,”_ the girl pouted childishly. Jeffrey sighed before burying his face into the back of the girl’s neck.

 _“I don’t want to frighten you...”_ He whispered. The girl hummed in confusion, and she had every right to be so. Jeffrey rarely spoke of himself after all.

 _“I’m not afraid.”_ She said simply. He paused for a moment before relinquishing his death grip around her tiny waist. She slowly turned to face towards the man she had been visiting daily for the past month. He was a spirit of the forest that lived in a stone well; nothing at this point could faze her. Or so she thought.

The girl turned to face Jeffrey, and for the first time since meeting, they were able to look each other in the eyes. The girl’s eyes widened slightly as she looked him up and down. Jeffrey’s eyes were dark, and never blinking. His eyes contrasted with his ghostly pale skin. His jagged grin almost reached from ear to ear. He was dressed in a white hooded sweat shirt, and black trousers. He was... Here. Jeffrey was here, in person. The girl smiled softly and moved to close the distance with an embrace. Jeffrey was slightly taken aback, but reciprocated the girl’s embrace.

 _“I’m glad you’re really here, Jeffrey.”_ She whispered. He just smiled into her hair.

 _“I’ve wanted to touch you for so long,”_ he growled.

 _“Then touch me,”_ she hummed. Jeffrey let out a low, throaty groan before scooping the girl up into his arms then sitting her ass on the edge of the stone well. He wildly ripped off her blue summer dress and tossed it to the side. She yelped nervously, but made no moves to stop him. He knelt down in front of her and hummed into her thigh. She shivered at his touch.

 _“I’ve wanted to taste you for so long,”_ he continued his earlier statement.

 _“Then taste me,”_ she moaned into the air. He ripped off her panties then positioned her legs so that they were resting on top of his shoulders. He gripped his large hands around her ass, to keep her from moving. Jeffrey looked up at her one last time and gave her a flirtatious wink once their eyes met. Her face turned scarlet almost instantly. He let out a chuckle before digging in.

 _“You’re so sweet,”_ he purred into her bare skin. She shivered at his touch. He dragged his tongue up and down her pink cunt, and nibbled on her clit. Oh, did that drive her mad. Each and every time he touched her; she would whine and let out soft moans. He loved the noises she made. He lapped at her cunt, and experimentally pushed his tongue into her deeper.

 _“Aah, Jeff. That feels so good,”_ she cried out as she started to tangle her fingers through his dark, raven hair. _“Yes, like that.”_ She continued to cry out as he sucked on her bundle of nerves. He groped her ass roughly and pushed himself further into her, causing her to scream louder. Her body squirmed and twitched in his grip. She called out his name as he tasted her, and he absolutely loved hearing her scream his name. _“Jeff, I’m going to come”_ she moaned out.

 _“Come for me, dollface_ ,” he hummed into her. He twirled his tongue inside of her, and lapped up all of the juices as she came. Licking his lips clean, Jeffrey stood up while gripping her thighs tightly. The girl looked at him questioningly as she heaved and gasped for breath. _“C’mere, doll”_ he murmured as he pulled her closer to his hips. She squeaked, not expecting the sudden force.

 _“W-what are you...”_ she started before looking down to see that Jeff had swiftly taken off his trousers. _“Oh.”_ She gulped.

 _“Are you afraid,”_ Jeffrey asked her meeting her gaze. She looked back up and into his eyes before shaking her head.

 _“No, I trust you.”_ She smiled softly.

Naive, Little Lamb.

He nodded, and instantly pushed his cock inside of the girl’s cunt. She let out a surprised shriek, and gripped onto his arms tightly. Jeffrey rocked himself in and out of her roughly, her pink cunt tightening around him after each thrust. The feeling was exhilarating. As soon as she wrapped her thighs around his waist, Jeffrey scooped the girl up and gently laid her on top of her blue summer dress that was previously discarded to the ground. He pinned her arms above her head as he continued to rock himself in and out of her tight cunt. The little lamb continued to moan and whimper after each thrust. She was so sensitive to his touch.

A Sensitive, Naive, Little lamb.

Jeff leaned himself on top of her and began peppering kisses, and gentle nibbles along her neck and chest. He couldn’t get over how delicious she tasted to him.

 _“Jeff, I’m going to come.”_ The girl moaned out. Jeffrey grunted as he began to quicken his thrusts inside of her. The slapping of bare skin against bare skin echoed throughout the trees.

 _“Yes, doll. Come for me.”_ The girl shut her eyes tightly as she continued to whimper and moan out his name. _“Yes, that’s it.”_ Jeff grunted into her ear. Jeffrey’s one free hand reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out an object that was unbeknownst to the girl.

 _“Jeff, I’m close.”_ She whimpered, her eyes still shut tight. Jeffrey continued to thrust into the girl without missing a beat.

 _“Yes, my little lamb. Come for me!”_ He yelled out as he gripped the girl’s wrists tighter. His body still pounding into the girl roughly. The girl arched her back and cried out his name once more. Her eyes fluttered open to meet those of her lover’s only to be met with the refraction of light bouncing off the blade of his knife.

_“Jeff?”_

_“It’s been fun doll, but it’s time for you to GO. TO. SLEEP.”_ Jeffrey Woods growled out as his plunged his dagger into the naked girl’s chest. She let out a blood curdling scream, but immediately began to choke and cough up blood. She looked into Jeff’s eyes with her own tear stained ones, her mouth trembling as if she were trying to ask _‘why?_ ’ Jeff only stared back with his dark, never blinking eyes and his wicked grin.

Jeffrey pressed his blade further into the girl’s chest as he watched the life leave her eyes. His sadistic grin never changing.

 _“I’ll keep your heart forever, my little lamb.”_ He whispered into the dead girl’s ear before reaching into her chest and ripping out her bleeding heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day from Jeff The Killer.  
> What's more romantic than a human heart, eh?
> 
> P.S I'm sorry if the ending came as a shock to you guys!  
> I was trying to write something more serious/creepy.
> 
> Let me know what you all think!


End file.
